The Joy of Coveralls
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Takes place during A Little Murder What happens when Sara finds out that her girlfriend was attacked at a crime scene. FF...you have been warned!


**Disclaimer: **Only in the land of Fanfiction and the craziness of my own brain do I have anything to do with CSI.

On a complete and random side note…was anyone else freaked out and frustrated with the "To Be Continued" on the season premiere? Is it next Thursday yet? OMG!

* * *

**The Joy of Coveralls**

"Where is she?" Sara asked him frantically as the barged into the lab.

"She just went into the locker room. She is a little shaken up but she's ok." Warrick wasn't even sure if Sara had heard the last thing that he had said as she quickly made her way down the hall. 'I feel sorry for the poor bastard that gets in her way.' He thought to himself before heading off in the opposite direction.

Sara burst into the locker room startling the already jumpy woman inside. "Baby, are you ok?"

Catherine felt as if her heart had jumped from her chest with Sara's sudden appearance, "My God Sara you scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry baby. I was just so worried! Warrick called me and told me what happened! Are you alright?" Sara kneeled in front of Catherine and took her face in her hands.

"I'm fine, a little freaked out but fine. You didn't need to come in. Aren't you working a murder case with Nick and Grissom?"

"Yeah, Nick is covering for me. Warrick called me and told me that you had been attacked at a scene I didn't think twice before leaving. I had to make sure that you were ok."

"I'm fine babe. Don't worry about me." Catherine reassured her girlfriend.

"That gash on your forehead looks pretty bad." Sara said examining the wound.

"It looks worse then it really is. Trust me, I'm fine."

"Baby, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." Catherine could see tears welling up in Sara's eyes. Apparently the attack had scared her just as much and she wasn't even the one that was attacked.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm alive. I'm breathing. It's ok. See," Catherine placed one of Sara's hands over her heart, "I'm alright." She wiped away was the one stray tear that had escaped down Sara's cheek before pressing their lips together. She ran her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip asking for entrance which she was instantly granted. Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine, bringing their bodies closer together. At the moment, they both thought that oxygen was overrated but their lungs were telling them otherwise. Sara quickly recovered and began to rain kisses down Catherine's neck as she ran her hands up and down her back.

"Baby?" Sara mumbled against her lover's ear.

Catherine could only manage to respond with a, "Hmmm?"

"What are you wearing under this?" Sara asked indicating the coveralls.

"Why don't you unbutton me and find out."

Sara didn't waste any time bringing her hands up to the top button of Catherine's navy blue coveralls. Her lips never leaving Catherine's skin, she slowly, almost painfully slowly, began to unbutton them one by one. It wasn't until the coveralls were completely unbuttoned and that the two pieces of fabric were parted that she slipped her hands inside. The brunette instantly felt her temperature begin to rise when her hands came into contact with nothing but skin and satin. She let out a slight moan when she felt her girlfriend's soft skin under her fingertips. Catherine pulled Sara back up to her level, pressing their lips together firmly. She wanted to show Sara that she really was alright, but apparently Sara had other ideas – she wanted to feel it for herself.

After pushing Catherine back so that she lying down on the bench, Sara swung her leg over the bench so that she was straddling Catherine's waist. Tongues dueled as Sara's skilled fingers worked their magic over Catherine's skin. Catherine quickly worked her arms out of the sleeves of the garment before she wrapped her arms around Sara's neck, reciprocating the passion kiss for kiss. Sara's hands made their way to Catherine's chest, easily releasing the clasp that she found in the front. She wasted no time bringing her mouth over the newly exposed flesh, kissing, nipping and licking at the territory she knew so well. The blonde let out a long moan when her girlfriend's lips closed around her hardened nipple. Sara hadn't locked the door behind her when she entered the locker room, but she was well past the point of caring. The only thing that she cared about at that moment was her beautiful half naked girlfriend pinned underneath her.

While keeping Catherine distracted with the patterns that she was tracing with her tongue, one of Sara's hands managed to slip past the barrier of Catherine's panties. Catherine moaned loudly as Sara ran her finger along her outer lips before entering her completely. Even Sara moaned as she felt how slick Catherine already was – showing her that Catherine was in fact alive and well. Sara had to release Catherine's breast from her oral ministrations to capture her lips, silencing her moans of passion. When Sara's unoccupied hand took over where her mouth had left off, Catherine knew that it wouldn't take much longer before she fell over the edge. Sara began to flick her tongue in and out of the blonde's mouth in time with her fingers, finally curling around to that perfect spot.

Catherine's muscles instantly began to tense around Sara's fingers, which only encouraged Sara to thrust faster. She practically screamed into the brunette's mouth when her thumb began to quickly flick back and forth across her center bundle of nerves. Her fingers began to slow as Catherine came down from her extreme pleasure high. Both were panting erratically when Sara finally pulled away, extracting her fingers from her very tired yet very alive and satisfied girlfriend.

Sara sat up and smiled down at her before asking her yet again, "Baby, are you sure you're ok?"

Catherine pushed herself up from the bench and wrapped her arms around the woman sitting in her lap. Nuzzling her nose into Sara's neck, she giggled, "Honey, despite what I went through tonight, after that, I am better then I have ever been!"

She pressed a long kiss to the brunette's lips before pushing her off of her lap and standing in front of her locker. Fixing her bra and pulling her new change of clothes from the top shelf she turned to her girlfriend and smiled, "You know what babe? I don't think I will ever be able to look at coveralls the same way again!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are my favoritest thing in the world:) 


End file.
